


Saddle-Sore

by kinirohana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinirohana/pseuds/kinirohana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi returns from a grueling mission outside the walls, and realizes long before Shinganshina that the walls do not equal safety. Drabble based on a kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddle-Sore

It was a strange thing to see the gates of the wall again. He had expected relief of some kind, but nothing changed. He still had the feeling of bees buzzing in his head, still felt the sharp cold slicing through his clothes. His body was still stiff and generally uncomfortable, and that was when Levi realized he never considered the walls to be a symbol of safety. 

At least once they were inside the galloping could stop, he was sure he had blisters all over at this point. The cold proved useful for numbing any pain he might have felt. Physical pain, at least. He wasn’t so stoic as to pretend what just happened wasn’t going to affect him. 

Tension was rising in his gut the closer they got to headquarters. It ran though his system like a rat, gnawing the pit of his stomach, crawling through his veins. He could feel the creaking of his knuckles as he finally released the reins. 

They had arrived at the stables on the side of the castle, and it was with a bone-deep feeling of disgust that he moved his caked body off the saddle and onto a bench. His horse stomped, nostrils billowing steam, while he stripped off its tack and sent it into a stall. The only reason he didn’t collapse onto a bench in the stable was the cloying scent of sweaty horse and shit. 

He walked back to the main building in a trance, which explained how he managed to walk straight into someone. But even in the cold wind, he knew that smell, one of musty paper and ink. The same-as-always white shirt, a large, sturdy torso, shit, his voice-

“Levi!!” Erwin dropped everything to grab him before he collapsed into the snow, catching him on bent knees. “Levi, where are you hurt?”

Levi didn’t have the energy to do much, so he just groaned slightly and pressed his stinking, freezing-cold face into the gap between Erwin’s shirt and thick outer coat. Without consideration, Erwin lowered them both to their knees and pulled Levi forward to engulf him in the massive jacket. 

“’ts gonna get stains….” He felt Erwin’s sigh before he heard it, the expansion of his chest and the warm breath on his ears. 

“I bought more of the soap you like, so you can watch me clean it later.” Large, warm hands slipped under his cloak, pressing warmth into his sweat-dampened back.

“Shower first. My ass hurts and it’s so cold I can’t feel my dick.” 

“Alright.” Erwin gathered up his scattered papers and his captain, one in each arm, and speed-walked through the gathering snow. It wasn’t till he’d thrown the papers onto a couch and entered his personal washroom that he noticed Levi had fallen asleep against his shoulder.


End file.
